happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 July 2016
00:05:13 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:05:17 * Terrios528 revives the poptarts 00:05:22 And pictures of Zac Efron 00:05:22 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:05:22 is it wrong to ship every HTF character with everyone 00:05:26 I LIVE!!! 00:05:27 cause i think i do that 00:05:32 oh god the bot is here 00:05:36 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:05:48 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:05:50 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:05:54 !kill Zac Efron 00:05:56 * Bot_Lumpy rips Zac Efron 's guts out through their eye sockets 00:06:00 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:06:02 :O 00:06:05 :0 00:06:07 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:06:24 run for your lives 00:06:31 !kill Ally with her husband 00:06:31 * Bot_Lumpy de-bones Ally with her husband with a rusty set of pliers. 00:06:46 There we're both dead now lol 00:06:48 !kill himself 00:06:49 * Bot_Lumpy doesn't feel like killing himself at this time 00:06:55 XD 00:06:56 !kill triangleman 00:06:56 * Bot_Lumpy glues triangleman to spider-infested tree. 00:07:10 wait i can't run? 00:07:15 !kill JackSepticEye 00:07:16 * Bot_Lumpy glues JackSepticEye to spider-infested tree. 00:07:20 Thank you 00:07:21 !kill the runners 00:07:22 * Bot_Lumpy glues the runners to spider-infested tree. 00:07:24 ...handybags 00:07:33 CRAP SPIDERS MY ONLY WEAKNESS 00:07:34 !kill Pewdiepie 00:07:35 * Bot_Lumpy glues Pewdiepie to spider-infested tree. 00:07:45 I think it's stuck 00:07:47 Never mind 00:07:52 Don't kill anybody 00:07:54 That's bad lol 00:08:02 !kill nobody 00:08:03 * Bot_Lumpy rips nobody 's guts out through their eye sockets 00:08:10 XD 00:08:14 !kill XD 00:08:15 * Bot_Lumpy mulches XD 's face with an egg beater 00:08:21 Why won't Lumpy answer my messages 00:08:25 Ufhh 00:08:36 LONG LIVE ZAC ERR ON 00:08:51 No 00:08:56 Lumpy 00:08:57 LIVE FOREVER ZAC EFRON 00:09:03 !kill Bot Lumpy 00:09:04 * Bot_Lumpy de-bones Bot Lumpy with a rusty set of pliers. 00:09:07 XD 00:09:12 WHAT AM I DOING 00:09:21 * Bot_Lumpy burns tongue for saying that 00:09:34 oh my 00:09:52 !Lumpy I ship you with Pacifibot 00:09:53 What?! With who now?! FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY FUCKING SHIT'S SAKE NO! That's my cousin you disgusting piece of horse shit!!! 00:10:06 TAYLOR LAUTNER AND ZAC EFRON ARE SO CUTE AND GORGEOUS 00:10:22 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:10:27 fuck Pacifibot 00:10:30 !ignore Queen_Desi 00:10:30 Bot Lumpy: I'll now ignore all messages from Queen_Desi 00:10:31 XD 00:10:35 Noooo 00:10:41 He's his own boss 00:10:44 !unignore Queen Desi 00:10:46 !unignore Queen Desi 00:10:46 Bot Lumpy: Ally is not ignored, therefore can't be unignored 00:11:00 Imma waffle 00:11:15 Imma fuck you up 00:11:29 BUILD A WALL AND GET RID OF THE GF IMMIGRANTS 00:11:33 Neil! 00:11:38 -!- Bot Lumpy was kicked from Special:Chat by Mr Creeper500 00:11:55 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:12:40 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:12:47 !kill Mr Creeper500 00:12:48 * Bot_Lumpy rips Mr Creeper500 's guts out through their eye sockets 00:12:59 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:13:04 !kill Lammy 00:13:06 * Bot_Lumpy glues Lammy to spider-infested tree. 00:13:22 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:13:23 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:13:26 me makes Lammy scream 00:13:38 If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it. 00:14:10 My stomache acid 00:14:34 Neil is filth 00:14:56 I'm so fancy. You already know. I'm in the fast lane from LA to Tokyo. I'm so fancy, can't you taste this gold? 00:14:57 Oh yeah, don't forget what it calls you Terry 00:15:17 This is Patrick. 00:15:18 "P 00:15:40 Brandon don't kill people you meanie 00:15:42 Back Together 00:15:42 back together 00:15:54 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 00:15:56 !thank !Terrios528 00:15:57 Thank you !Terrios528! 00:16:11 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 00:16:12 ASHALLLLLYYYYYY 00:16:23 I wonder who wrote that? 00:16:37 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 00:17:02 !say !say !say !say !say It was me! 00:17:02 !say !say !say !say It was me! 00:17:03 !say !say !say It was me! 00:17:05 !say !say It was me! 00:17:05 !say It was me! 00:17:06 It was me! 00:17:20 Dio 00:18:00 I thought I saw a puddy tat I did! I did! I did saw a puddy tat 00:18:25 Filth, kiss my ass now! 00:18:36 Sorry Trump For Office. 00:19:07 Are we abusing the bot? 00:19:09 NAH 00:19:56 I'm filing a bot abuse claim! 00:20:50 LAPIDOT LAPIDOT LAPIDOT LAPIDOT LAPIDOT LAPIDOT LAPIDOT LAPIDOT LAPIDOT 00:21:05 Lol 00:21:17 I'm kinda tired 00:21:32 No @Lumpy 00:21:36 Why not? @Lumpy 00:21:51 I'll break it for you 00:21:55 No, bad Lumpy 00:22:15 * Bot_Lumpy gets rock 00:22:29 * Mr_Creeper500 kicks Bot Lumpy 00:22:31 -!- Bot Lumpy was kicked from Special:Chat by Mr Creeper500 00:22:43 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:22:55 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:23:07 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:23:16 So do you still want me to break it or...? 00:23:17 FUCK YOU, YOU ALWAYS SHIT ON MY PARADE! 00:23:39 So do you still want me to break it or...? 00:23:49 Lumpy omg lol 00:23:56 Was the kick not enough? 00:24:04 Don't rain on my paaaarrrraadddddeeee 00:24:06 Lol 00:24:34 I am a pea in a pod of rocks which I'll bang against Ally's hand to break it. 00:24:43 No 00:24:52 Bad Lumpy 00:25:10 Why? 00:25:15 Go fuck yourself in a corner like all the other lonely bots 00:25:47 MrCreeper do you need to talk? I'll get the tissues and snickers and we can talk. 00:26:24 I got the ultimate comeback 00:26:26 -!- Bot Lumpy was kicked from Special:Chat by Mr Creeper500 00:26:38 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:26:42 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:26:42 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:27:00 You chicken little motherfucker... 00:27:01 we can also look at pictures of Juan because you love him so much. Ditto too. 00:27:25 Lumpy xD 00:30:11 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:30:19 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:30:32 let's Listen to some cool music 00:30:33 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:30:41 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:31:01 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:31:02 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:31:15 No 00:31:26 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:31:29 BANJO MUSIC! 00:31:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rId6PKlDXeU 00:31:40 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fRh_vgS2dFE 00:31:50 No 00:31:51 No JB 00:31:59 JB is banned from HTF 00:32:39 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=kffacxfA7G4 00:32:47 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:32:51 NO 00:32:58 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:32:59 -!- Bot Lumpy was kicked from Special:Chat by Mr Creeper500 00:37:45 This is frl me on stage ^ 00:38:44 Except your voice is waaayyyyy better 00:39:17 OMG No that's me singing xD 00:39:28 You are WAAAAYYYYYY better 00:39:58 Omg that was cringy 00:40:15 I couldn't even finish watching it either 'XD 00:40:33 *flushes ears with Mumford & Sons* 00:41:05 Lol 00:45:21 She is off key tbh 00:51:10 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 00:51:12 I sound like a carbide disposal xD 00:51:18 *garbage 00:51:28 No you don't 00:51:36 Lol 00:51:41 XD I'm dying 00:52:40 Oh actually I have been told I sound like a female squidward 00:52:41 Lol 00:52:49 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 00:53:12 Probably by a deaf person 00:53:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c81o5iUUmAQ is it okay to be listening to this 00:54:06 Nope by my friends lol 00:54:20 Friends are jerks 00:54:30 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:54:31 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:54:31 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:54:32 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:54:33 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:54:35 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:55:03 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:55:05 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 00:55:33 3 00:55:36 2 00:55:39 1 00:55:41 kinda yeah 00:55:48 Damn my timer failed 00:55:58 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 00:56:44 wB Ally 00:57:22 Thanks 00:57:25 Did you think Gage was coming? lol 00:59:25 IT'S TIME TO BREAK THE SILENCE!!! 01:01:58 No lol 01:02:35 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 01:02:46 Ally 01:02:50 PM Gage Simpson: is this really what you want 01:02:50 PM Gage Simpson: you to just be a failure because you say you are a failure 01:02:50 PM Gage Simpson: I mean 01:02:50 PM Gage Simpson: DO you not see you are no failure 01:02:50 PM Gage Simpson: except in your delusional fantasies 01:03:08 My Gage calling abilities are impeccable 01:03:11 'XD 01:04:00 And the amount of money it makes me in side bets with Elvis I'd rather not say... 01:04:08 omg 01:04:08 haha 01:05:29 anwyays Ally 01:05:42 us just saying what you want us to say doesn't make you a failure 01:05:46 we would be fake 01:05:49 telling you that you suck 01:05:55 or we don't think you have any talent 01:06:01 because we actually belive what we say 01:06:07 we ain't fake unlike many other people 01:06:23 Huh? 01:06:47 The confusion is real 01:07:08 VAR 01:07:08 Confusion:Real; 01:07:10 I'm actually super confused... 01:08:51 how 01:09:00 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 01:09:02 How did we get back on to this topic? 01:09:06 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:13:43 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 01:17:56 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:17:58 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 01:18:21 It is 01:18:23 It is rn 01:19:38 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:19:39 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 01:19:48 please stop being so stuborn 01:19:54 you make my life very stressful 01:19:57 not accepting help 01:20:08 What did I do???? 01:20:17 wait what 01:20:21 I'm sorry for drinking something I enjoy to drink. 01:20:23 how does that make sense 01:20:44 I don't even know. 01:20:53 not the coffee thing ally 01:21:01 just your stubornness in general 01:21:15 I am one of th few people who actualyl loves you in your lfie 01:21:16 How was I being stubborn? 01:21:27 and I feel all I do is not done because you are in denial 01:21:29 about the truth 01:21:58 ? 01:22:00 I'm so confused rn 01:22:17 ally 01:22:25 when a whole chat tells you can sing 01:22:34 and you contuinue to not accept it 01:22:36 or 01:22:41 the fact you will not admit you need help 01:24:58 This stuff always stresses me out 01:25:04 especially when it ain't going m yway haha 01:25:12 stop repeating it so many times 01:25:15 I was mad because my friend ditched me. I didn't hurt myself or anything :/ 01:25:32 it's making more questions than answers 01:26:17 Welp, I'mma headed for bed 01:26:24 good night neil 01:26:25 alright 01:26:26 well Ally 01:26:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-X3hdFWmerQ I'M GOIN' BACK TO KANSAS CITY! 'XD 01:26:27 G'night Neil 01:26:29 I am going to say this 01:26:35 i am proud you are working on it 01:26:44 maybe talk more about what you are improving 01:26:49 then what still are your problem 01:26:49 s 01:26:53 it might actually help 01:31:27 I need my snuggie 01:31:44 well 01:31:48 i mean you can talk on the bad 01:31:50 but 01:31:55 start talkingm ore on your improvments 01:31:59 I am going 01:32:01 I need a break 01:32:04 I think 01:32:06 everyone does 01:45:25 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 01:45:26 weba 01:53:48 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 07:46:19 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 07:49:10 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 07:49:41 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 07:49:42 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 09:40:43 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 09:43:06 -!- MCGPY, the duke has joined Special:Chat 09:43:36 -!- MCGPY, the duke has left Special:Chat 09:43:37 -!- MCGPY, the duke has joined Special:Chat 09:43:38 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 09:43:39 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 09:43:39 Rip n tear!!! 09:45:06 -!- MCGPY, the duke has left Special:Chat 09:47:33 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 09:47:34 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 09:52:03 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 09:52:05 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 09:53:20 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 09:53:22 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 09:54:49 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 09:54:50 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 09:56:04 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 09:56:08 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 10:48:51 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:42:06 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 16:42:39 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 16:42:40 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:24:00 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 18:24:28 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 18:24:28 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:24:31 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 18:24:32 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 18:28:03 ay 2016 07 30